FIGS. 1 and 2 are illustrative diagrams of existing micro camera lens module. The camera lens module includes a case 100, as well as an upper spring 200, a magnetic element 300, a coil 400, a camera lens 500, a camera lens mount 600, a spacer block 700, a lower spring 800 and a bottom 900 accommodated inside the case 100. The camera lens 500 includes a lens barrel and a group of lenses provided inside the lens barrel. The lens barrel of the camera lens 500 and the camera lens mount 600 are connected together by screws. Since there is the connecting screw structure between the lens barrel and the camera lens mount 600, some space will be occupied. This limits the enlargement of aperture of the camera lens 500 to a certain degree, and keeps the aperture of the camera lens 500 in a relatively small size.